vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Twenty-Fifth Baam (Season 3)
Summary The Hero of Tower of God, Baam is unusual in the tower in that he opened the door himself, thus making him an Irregular, who are universally feared throughout the tower as being ultra-powerful monsters who almost always bring great calamity within the tower. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: 25th Baam or just Baam; formerly used the alias Jyu Viole Grace Origin: Tower of God Gender: Male Age: Unknown (But he's two years older than he was in Season 2) Classification: '''Human (?), Irregular, Wave Controller '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Shinsoo Manipulation, Accelerated Development (Passive; He gets stronger as he ages), Limited Power Nullification (Fast Skip and Shinwonryu's light allows Baam to nullify and stopping Levy's question curse and corruption spell), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings from kilometers away), Enhanced Senses (Can detect invisible objects), Forcefield Creation (Can use Shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical characteristics and speed through Shinsoo), Energy Nullification via Absorption (Dissipated Karaka's World of Darkness), Molecular Immobilization via Limited Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower and Baam can reverse it's flow to stop movement), Limited Vibration Manipulation (Can cause vibrations in the body of his target through the shock of shinsoo), Power Mimicry (Has copied Energy Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Several Martial Arts and Paralysis Inducement), Telekinesis (Can levitate beings or objects), Instinctive Reaction (Able to react to attacks that he can't detect), Reactive Power Level (Grows stronger and faster over the course of a fight), Flight (via Blue Oar and shinsoo wings), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Limited Soul Manipulation (Has absorbed multiple souls of those killed by Hoaqin), Homing Attack (He can control his Shinsoo to have it attack where he desires), Size Manipulation (Compressed an entire building as a shield), Danmaku (Can attack using several baangs), Resistance to the following: Clairvoyance (His future can't be seen by Guide's, who can see the future), Mind Manipulation (Can keep the Thorn from taking over for at least 10 minutes), Curse Manipulation (Was unaffected by Levy's question curse), Soul Manipulation (Has multiple souls), Empathic Manipulation (Can resist resentment, bitterness, fury, hatred or any kind of negative emotion from multiple vengeful souls), Magic (Not affected by spells/magic), Paralysis Inducement (Was unaffected by 'Snake Spell' that is able to paralyze his targets) and Poison Manipulation (Unaffected by 'Snake Spell' who is also capable of poisoning his victims then leading them to death) Attack Potency: Island level (Trained 2 years and a few months by Evankhell, thus managing to improve his abilities and overcome himself in base from Season 2) Speed: Relativistic (Faster than himself in base from Season 2) Lifting Strength: Likely Class M (Was able to compress and lift a smashed building) Striking Strength: Island Class '(Physically superior to himself in base from Season 2, that could almost one-shotted Levy with one blow) 'Durability: Island level (Bongso was unable to scratch him with his claw shockwave attack) Stamina: Extremely high (Has superior stamina than himself from Season 2) Range: Extended melee range. At least kilometers with shinsoo techniques Standard Equipment: *'Enryu's Thorns:' When activated, the Thorns drastically enhances Baam's Flow Control. Koon deduced that it forcibly controls the Shinsoo in an area, a power that he considered "near god-like". Viole was able to use it for 10 minutes per day; if he attempted to use it for any longer he ran the very serious risk of the Thorn overtaking his mind and body and then going berserk. He has since overcome this issue. *'Black March:' One of the 13th Month Series, it is an A-rank Needle that has only been seen Ignited when used by Baam. Yuri Zahard lent it to Baam to be used at Headon's Test, but he later carried it to the Second Floor tests before he lost it in a bet to Anak Zahard; it was later retrieved again by Yuri Zahard. Intelligence: Skilled Combatant (Baam displays a knowledge of various fighting styles. He was trained by a High Ranker from the Ha Family, Ha Jinsung, although it is unknown what schools or types of arts he was taught by him. He also uses Shinsoo to enhance his skills to great effect. But even without Shinsoo, because of his knowledge in fighting, he was almost able to battle on par with Aleksai Amigochaz. During the one year time skip that leads to the Hell Train arc, Baam visited a number of martial arts dojos and families in the middle area and learned their martial arts by enduring their strikes and blows. He is also able to mix and merge together the individual skills of the various martial arts he knows and perform the skills simultaneously.) Weaknesses: Baam does not use the Two Thorns or Black March under any circumstances Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shinsoo Manipulation: The act of handling Shinsoo externally to change the surroundings or to attack the opponent is called Shinsoo manipulation. There are two ways to manipulate Shinsoo: using an item or manipulating it firsthand. For Baam, it's the latter. Note: To see the full list of techniques, click here. Wide-Range Shinsoo Control Skill: Screen_Shot_2019-03-20_at_7.55.42_AM.png|Rain (Preparing) Bam_rain_skill_spread1.jpg|Rain (Spread) Bam_rain_skill_shot1.jpg|Rain (Effect 1) Screen_Shot_2019-03-20_at_7.56.03_AM.png|Rain (Effect 2) Baam_vs_varagarv_1.jpg|Streamflow *'Wide-Range Shinsoo Control Skill - Rain: '''The skill released many form of mixed and abstract shinshoo shape, almost like water flow or water bubbles. It then was spread at a wide range across the battlefield, enough to surround dozens of enemies. When Baam performed the skill, the shinshoo fell just like rain over the battlefield, and piercing through every piece of body part of the target. **'Wide-Range Shinsoo Controll Skill - Rainfall: An enhanced and more powerful version of Rain, which the shinsoo fell stronger and more intense. *'''Wide-Range Shinsoo Control Skill - Streamflow: '''Baam gathers large amount of shinsoo and make it into a wide beam. '''25th Baam-Style: *'25th Baam-Style Piercing Technique - Zero (0):' Baam transfers the shock of shinsoo and creates an explosion of black shinsoo in Zero format. This technique is a parent from Floral Butterfly Piercing Technique ORB SHAPES UPGRADES: ' *'Shinsoo Orb (Giant Size): '''After the undergo of hellish training of hundreds of battlefields by Evankhell, Baam has learned to improve his basic shinshoo orb to the point where it has become so huge in size. Screen Shot 2019-03-20 at 7.56.45 AM.png|Shinsoo Orb (Giant Size) Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tower of God Category:Internet Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Matter Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Water Users Category:Shinsoo Users Category:Tier 6